


喧嚣之外

by purplesheep22



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 11000+, AO3数不来中文字数, Bad Weather, Cold Weather, Developing Relationship, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan，Reid，还有一间树林中的小木屋。你懂的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	喧嚣之外

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [through the din of this loud life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121293) by [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane). 



> 译者的话：  
> 这俩在这篇里面有点磨磨唧唧的（笑），但那种珍惜已有友谊，心中又按捺不住期待再进一步的心情，在这短短不到24小时里表现得很微妙，让人既期待又紧张。

 

 

      这其实也不算出乎意料。自从他们开始办这件案子起，没有一件事情在他们意料之中。所以，也不该期待这一件能有什么不同。再说，Derek可是在芝加哥长大的，比这大得多的暴风雪他也见过不少，不至于对这天气有什么意见。但是，当组内其他成员都在跟案件奋力斗争的时候，被大雪困在这个前不着村后不着店，什么事情也干不成的地方，确实挺让人沮丧。

    好吧，这么说不大准确，所谓的其他成员，还得减去Spencer——他跟Derek一起被困在这场大雪中了。如果他们这次冲进深山的行动能稍微有点意义的话，他或许还不会这么闹心。但他们费尽心思追踪到的这个目击者，什么情况都不知道。除非她是一个好到暴表的职业演员，不然，依她所说，她确实跟她的前夫数年未见了。不管是从她房子的装修，还是与孩子的照片，这位女士早已向前看开，开始了新生活。

    于是乎，他们就被困在了科罗拉多州中间某个鸟不拉屎的地方，一边“欣赏”着连绵不绝飞快飘落的雪花，一边等着当地警察局派人载他们去镇上唯一的汽车旅馆。还有一点，Hotch绝对会“喜欢”的，他们租来的车滑进车道旁的沟里卡住了，只能等高速公路什么时候恢复通行，再把它从雪里挖出来，然后拖回租车行。也就是说，BAU（行为分析小组）必须得承担它被死死冻在高速路上期间的租车费，以及它终于哪一天被拖出来后的维修费——因为，是Derek把它开进沟里去的。

    也不是说这就全是他的错，谁能预料到他会雪盲呢？就像当天气预报说“将有大雪”的时候，他没想到风暴会来得这么快一样。当他们开上高速公路不久，当地警方就关闭了入口；他们能在车子被大雪完全掩埋之前被州警发现已经够幸运的了。他放任自己重重地叹了口气，抬手揉了揉后颈窝，盯着警局窗外一望无际的白色。

    “看上去天气更糟了。”Spencer说道。

    Derek看向右边，来人站在他身旁，双手各端着一杯咖啡。

    “谢谢，”Derek接过Spencer递来的咖啡，“不管我们还得被困在这里多久，Hotch铁定会不高兴的。”

    “我们可决定不了天气，”Spencer耸了耸肩，端起咖啡抿了一小口，立马缩了缩鼻子，“这咖啡比BAU的还差。”

     Derek露出了自他把车开下路沿起的第一个微笑：“我可不觉得有这种可能。”

     Spencer把笑容掩藏在杯子后面，又抿了一口涩嘴的咖啡：“我想咱就随遇而安吧！”

    这倒有趣，Derek原以为被困在这里会让Spencer比他更沮丧。其一，他从来就讨厌气候冷的地方。Derek曾一度认为这是因为他是在沙漠里长大的，不过，他也觉得这有可能该归咎于Spencer纤长的体型。他那些骨头上看着就知道没长什么能用来保暖的东西，Derek甚至不确定他有没有带一件厚实的外套。现在，他本该好好地待在丹佛（科罗拉多州首府），如果他没有主动要求陪着Derek一起进山完成这个本该短暂的小任务。按理说，Derek完全可以一个人搞定的，但鉴于Hotch是一个笃信人多保险（safety in numbers）的人，Spencer只用几句话就得到了他的首肯。

    所以呢，他们就一起被困了。Hotch多半正懊悔不已，因为这里甚至连电话信号都收不到，Spencer神奇的大脑自然也完全帮不上忙。想到自己从某种意义上讲算是独占了Spencer，Derek端起杯子，借着喝咖啡来遮住不停翘起的嘴角。不过么，这又不是那种旅行（①），就算它是，Derek多半也完全不在Spencer的考虑范围内。最近，Derek听说那个漂亮的酒吧女招待还在锲而不舍地追着Spencer，如果他那卓越的大脑工作正常的话，他俩现在差不多应该在一起了。

    这可不是因为Derek对Spencer和他的新女友感兴趣。他俩的事跟他一点儿关系也没有。其中原因，他自己都不愿深究。有段时间，他会拿这类话题去不断地戏弄Spencer，直到他开始生气地回击；他会提出一个又一个话题直到他看到Spencer突然在听到某一个时眼神一亮；他喜欢把Spencer推到愤怒的边缘，然后欢喜地接受他针对他一人的难得的火气。

    但自从他们去了拉斯维加斯后，嗯，有些事儿就变了。他仍然会因图好玩逗弄Spencer，但不像以前那样。那些天，不管Spencer在什么时候被Derek惹急了，他的表情立马会让他想起维加斯，想起他这么多年来第一次见到他的亲生父亲的表情，想到他在梦中呼喊Derek名字的声音。这让他失眠了好几个晚上，盯着天花板，试着不想他。

    所以，跟他一起被大雪困住确实挺让Derek揪心的。好在充足的外派补贴让他们不用挤在一个房间。正想着，一个带着防寒帽的州警急匆匆地走过来，夹克上还粘着雪花：“真对不起，让你们久等了，外面的情况实在是糟透了。准备好了就跟我来吧。”

    Spencer点点头，轻快地将他的包挂到肩上，又稍稍裹紧了点他的薄夹克，而Derek好不容易才忍住了翻个白眼的冲动。他很清楚Spencer每月能挣多少，除去用在房租和砖块书上的钱，他完全可以给自己买一件厚实点的外套。披上自己的大衣，Derek跟着他们走出等候室，穿过大厅来到警局外，钻进了一辆没熄火的SUV（多功能箱式跑车）。Derek滑进了副驾驶座，Spencer坐到了后座。

    “这儿有什么吃饭的地方吗？”Derek在他们向镇上开去的时候问道，SUV艰难地从高高的积雪里推出一条道路。

    “那个旅店有个自带的小餐馆，”那个警察回答道，“只要那儿有人，就有吃的。至于其他的地方，谁会在暴风雪来临的时候做生意呢？”

     Derek叹了口气，瞟了眼挡风玻璃，大片大片的白色雪花落得太快，以雨刷的速度完全来不及把它们扫到一边。他完全看不清楚几米开外的情况，而那个警察之所以还能把车顺利地开下去，只能归功于他对这些道路的熟悉。被困在山里一夜，或许更多，什么事情也干不了，已经够糟的了；如果还找不到吃的，那只会让这一夜更加难熬。

    他觉得没走多远，不过那名州警小心翼翼地开了好一阵儿才拐进了一个应该是个停车场的地方。不过现在，能看见的也就几堆雪而已。

    “就是这儿了，”州警停下车，转身说道，“虽然不怎么样，但镇上就只有这么一家旅馆，所以也只能凑合了。”

    “谢啦，”Derek说道，打起精神拉开车门，跳进了大雪中。Spencer已经在深一脚浅一脚地往闪着微弱灯光的方向走了，但愿那是接待处，Derek心想，又转过头冲警察说：“谢谢你载我们过来。”

    “小事儿一桩，”州警大喊道，但即使是这样，他的声音依然差点被暴风雪吞噬，“一旦你们的车被拖出来，我们会通知你们的。”

Derek冲警察挥挥手，关上了门，转身追赶快要消失在视线中的Spencer。他在进门时赶上了他，而Spencer正摇着头，跺着脚，甩着裤子上的雪。有那么一秒，他像极了Clooney刚从雨里跑回家的样子。Derek不禁笑着关上了他身后的大门。

    “有人在吗？”Derek喊道，摩擦着双手，四处张望着有没有人能让他们登记入住。要是这儿已经没有空房间了的话，那他确实束手无策了，载他们来的警察估计早已消失在暴风雪中。过了一会儿，一位老妇人在柜台后现出身来，她摇着头招呼他俩。

    “让我猜猜，你俩被暴雪困在这儿了？”她说，“不过你们可真够幸运的，我这儿刚好还剩下一个房间。”

    “只有一个？”Derek问道，他看了一眼Spencer，又对着老妇人说，“有可能找得出来第二个吗？”

    “真抱歉，今年的暴雪来得有点早，很多人都被困在这儿了。你要是愿意等一会儿的话也没问题，不过照这情况，你们确实得稍微挤一挤。”

    跟Spencer住一个房间？！这绝对比跟他一起被困在暴雪里更让Derek揪心。但他们又能怎样呢？

    “你觉得如何？”他还是开口问了，转过脸面对着Spencer湿润的头发和微弓的肩膀。

    “看上去别无选择，”Spencer耸了耸肩，回答道。

    Derek明白他是对的，但他似乎对这一切表现出可怕的镇定。就像他丝毫不觉得比起在这鸟不拉屎的暴雪中干等，他本可以有其他事情可做，就像他们不着急把那个猖狂的连环杀人犯绳之以法一样。

    Derek点了一下头，转过头面朝柜台，在填房间预订单的时候咽下一口叹息，然后递出信用卡。他突然意识到，最糟糕的是，他们所有的个人物品都还在丹佛酒店的房间里，甚至连一副打发时间的扑克都没有，这个夜晚绝对很难熬。

 

    严格来说，一溜修在缓坡上的小屋并不算是个汽车旅店，何况他们还拿着最后一间的钥匙。Derek仅能依稀辨认出这些小屋有巴伐利亚风格的外观，天气晴好的时候这一排小屋大概会看上去像是山坡上的点缀着的一列姜饼屋。不过，在这样刮风下雪的日子里，他连屋子的外形都看不分明，更别提什么欣赏山间景色。

    他们花了好一会儿才找到十号屋，主要是因为雪下得太大以至于Derek几乎看不清他前方一米有些什么。他几乎都看不清Spencer，只好不止一次地转过身抓住他的手臂，让他们不至于走散。当终于看见那间小屋时，他差不多是拉着Spencer跑过去的；冷得发抖地打开门，让Spencer先进了房间。

    Derek踢上门，落了锁，尽可能地把身上的雪甩下来，然后脱下外套，打量起这个房间——天哪！。

“唔，”Spencer把包放在房间里唯一的椅子上，拉开夹克，感叹道，“至少这样会暖和点。”

    他从没想过跟Spencer用体温取暖这事儿，要是他想明天早上还被Spencer当朋友的话，他绝对不能这么做。他张开嘴想说点什么，又中途改了主意，闭上了它。这个房间里连个沙发都没有，除非Derek想在浴缸里将就一夜，他还非得跟Spencer分享这唯一的一张床不可。

    “这儿还有个咖啡机！”Spencer从浴室里喊道。

    Derek摇着头轻笑，他们没有吃的，没有手机信号，被困在这个只有一张双人床的房间，而Spencer还能为注定不怎么样的咖啡这样激动。

    “那么至少我们不会饿死喽。”Derek说道，穿过小屋，靠在卫生间的门框上。

    “从技术上讲，咖啡不算食物，”Spencer抬头看了他一眼，回答道，“它几乎没什么营养价值。不过人类可以六周不进食，再加上我们都挺健康的，所以这种情况至少持续一个月，才会造成对肾脏不可逆的损伤。”

    Derek抑制住了告诉Spencer他看上去没那么健康的冲动，他挺清楚，尽管Spencer平时不怎么表现出来，他对自己的体型问题有些敏感。就他所知，他是唯一一个了解Spencer童年受欺负时感受的人。所以，他绝不会拿他皮包骨头的身材戏弄他。这可不是说他做好了在这儿待上几个星期的准备。一两天已经算是极限了，要真在这儿跟Spencer住六周的话，他可不知道能不能管好他的嘴。

    Spencer一点也不像被困了的样子，相反，他似乎还挺享受的。拉开每一个抽屉，查看唯一的衣柜，翻出一副缺了字母牌的拼字板（②），一根老旧的电视天线（估计在这窗外下暴雪的日子里没什么大用处），现在又是一个咖啡机。就找点事儿干来说，这些东西对他们基本没用，哎，今晚绝对很难熬。

    Derek又一次穿过房间，让自己陷进床的一角，抬手松了松领带，看着Spencer不知疲倦地在房间里转来转去，把他拉开过一次的抽屉又检查了一遍。

    “嘿，你还在找什么呢？”Derek问道。他本不想让自己听起来那么恼火的，但这风暴加上这拥挤狭小的房间已经开始让他变得烦躁。但就算Spencer察觉到了，他也没有反应，甚至头也没抬，他只是耸耸肩，拉开了另一个抽屉。

    “我觉得我可能漏掉了拼字牌。再者，这地方不应该没有《圣经》，至少我们能读点什么打发时间。”

    “难道你那拖着到处跑的包里连一本书都没有？”Derek问到，挑眉迎上Spencer回头看的目光。

    “早就在飞到丹佛的路上看完了，”Spencer回答道，“那是本《约翰•格林里夫•惠蒂埃诗选》。考虑到我们的情况，倒是令人惊奇的合适。（③）我妈妈常说诗歌是需要大声朗读的艺术，不过你们肯定不希望我在飞机上这么做。”

Spencer为这个主意笑了笑，Derek也情不自禁地跟着笑了。事实上，他有点喜欢“Spencer的诗歌朗诵”这个主意。虽说他做不到完全理解诗文背后的含义，就像他不总能听懂Spencer提到的其他高深话题，但他挺喜欢Spencer的嗓音：“诗歌？这就是你用来吸引女孩的秘诀吗？”

    “你说谁？”Spencer问道。他的眉头轻微皱起，让Derek突然想要伸出手去触碰。

    “那个酒吧招待。Pretty Boy，别告诉我你根本没给她打电话。”

    “噢她啊，”Spencer又耸耸肩，关上了他盯了好一会儿的抽屉，“我们不太合适。”

    “合适？”Derek重复道，现在换他皱眉了，“她既性感又喜欢你，能有什么不合适的？”

Spencer没回答，不过他的脸微微泛红，Derek突然有些抱歉。虽说不频繁，但每过一阵子总有个女孩主动向Spencer示好，就从洛杉矶的那个女演员开始。BAU里也有几个喜欢怪才的女孩对他有意思。再有就是这个酒吧女招待，Derek非常肯定Spencer也挺喜欢她的。不过，他似乎也中意过那个女演员。但他们当时一回到弗吉尼亚，Spencer就声称他找不到她的号码了。以前，Derek总是把这归结于Hotch所说的“Spencer效应”，但这次的酒吧招待既聪明又可爱，她绝不会被Spencer超凡的大脑所吓跑。也就是说，Spencer肯定是那个把事情搞砸的人。

    他想直接问清楚。他渴望知道发生了什么。要是他们现在跟其他组员们在丹佛的话，他绝对会拿这个话题来戏弄Spencer，直到他冲他发火。但这里，只有他们两人，被困在这个小房间里，只有上帝才知道他们还得呆多久，这时候把Spencer惹火绝不是个好主意。于是，他只好按捺住了问问清楚，到底是什么把Spencer从这些女孩身边吓走的想法；把领带扔到床头柜上，伸了个懒腰，靠着床头。

    “看上去我们得在这儿待上好一会儿了，有兴趣读点儿诗吗？”

    “念给你听？”Spencer问道，再次皱起了眉头——没错，他迷惑不解的样子挺好看的。

     Derek耸耸肩，仍靠在床头，双手交叠放在脑后，一副准备好的样子：“反正也没什么可做的，正好让你帮我提升一下文学素养。”

 

    在这之前，从没有人为他诵读过诗歌。也许在学校的时候有过，但Derek没怎么认真上过英文课。他的妈妈在他还小的时候给他们念过故事书，但那不同于此时此地，屋外暴风雪在怒吼，而他，沉浸在Spencer的吟诵中——那些文字仿佛被他赐予生命，悠扬的音乐随着诗行流动。Derek无数次听过他列举从记忆中抽取的事例、统计数据、思想理论，但这次不同，大有不同。这一次，Spencer专注地看着纸页，眼神从每一个字词上走过，他读得那么认真，甚至都不再因为Derek的凝视而尴尬。

    他注视着，难以移开双眼。他确信，如果Spencer对任何一个女孩这样诵读过，他绝不会到现在还是单身。他将不得不用棍子赶走她们，才能走到Spencer身边；而她们也得跟Derek干上一架才能得到Spencer。他现在已经穿过了安全区，迈过了警戒线，只要Spencer一抬头，他就能看出他在想些什么，而Derek则会连挽回的机会都没有。

    然而，Spencer完全沉浸在书页当中，手指在页边无意识地摩挲，吸引着Derek的目光，引诱他想象他细长的手指是不是如看上去一般优雅，划过他皮肤时是不是会引发丝丝颤抖。他看着Spencer将一缕垂下的发丝归到耳后——这是他看过上千次也不会厌倦的小动作。他一有机会就揉乱Spencer的头发，只为看他忙不迭地把头发顺回原样，也许什么时候，他有时想，Spencer会让他帮忙理顺那焦糖色的头发。

    但他们是同事，Spencer无条件地信任他，这份信任，对Derek来说，比搞清楚将Spencer压到墙上亲吻直到他几近窒息的滋味更为重要。自从维加斯那天晚上，Spencer尖叫着Derek的名字醒来之后，他已经幻想了太多。但恰恰那天晚上发生的事情，让他不敢越雷池一步。他是Spencer遇到危险时首先想到的人，如此的信任，他不敢辜负，不能辜负。

    即使他目前跟Spencer一起被困在这里，Derek还是改不了时不时出神的毛病。所以，当Spencer停下来的时候，他过了一会儿才意识到，又过了片刻，他才反应过来Spencer正看着他，注视着他，仿佛面对一个谜题，像平常解决案件时一样。虽然他尽力装作什么也没发生，他知道这逃不过Spencer的眼睛。

    “我，额，我想我需要洗个热水澡，”Spencer说道，小心地把书放到他身旁的桌上，“说不定能暖和点。”

    “好主意。”Derek回答道，抑制自己想要跟他一起的冲动。当Spencer关上门，消失在浴室的时候，他呼了口气，在心底偷偷庆贺这小小胜利。闭上眼，用手抹了把脸，Derek徒劳地想要镇静下来。单单听着Spencer的声音，他就已经兴奋了。如果他找不到办法停止期待这些不可能发生的事情的话，他绝对撑不过今晚。

     Derek叹了口气，从床上起身，穿过房间，捡起Spencer刚刚诵读的书。他拂过书页边Spencer的手指刚停留的地方，想象着他能感觉到Spencer皮肤仍余留在那里的体温。他安慰自己，他并不是个傻瓜般的痴汉，很明显，Spencer一多半的魅力都在他那恼人的聪明劲儿上，所以听他诵读诗歌，是个绝对正常的兴奋点。

    这没什么好说的，对Derek而言，Spencer的一切都是他的兴奋点。不过，Derek打住了自己的想象。Spencer还在浴室里，而浴室外的他完全不知道该怎样与对方在一张床上撑过这漫漫长夜。

 

    接着，Derek就发现，刚从浴室里随着水汽一起出来的，湿润又新鲜的Spencer是个新刺激，他的心差点停跳了一拍。他安慰自己，那只是因为Spencer光着脚丫，只穿着衬衣的样子与平时不同；泛着粉红的脸颊突然显得可爱；或者是他隔着睫毛看他的样子，好像害怕目光接触一样。

    他确实是突然害羞了。而且Derek以前也看过他这样，不过那只是他们讨论到女孩这个话题的时候。虽然现在还早，但Derek清楚，如果他不做点什么分散注意力的话，他可能就真的要做点什么让自己后悔的事了。

    他仔细考虑了穿着衣服睡这个选项。说实在的，房间里不算冷，不过也没暖和多少。再有，光是穿着西裤睡觉已经够让人感觉揪心，更别提他们至少明天还得穿着这些衣服。

    仍然，把脱下的衣服叠好放到梳妆台上感觉挺奇怪的。他转过来时，Spencer已经钻进被窝，背对着他，只有一边肩膀没被厚实的被子遮住。Spencer没盖被子的画面从他脑子里一闪而过。Derek深吸了口气，把这个画面赶走。

    小心翼翼地掀开被子，他快速滑进床，免得Spencer着凉。接着又小幅挪动了几下，在不碰到任何不属于他的部分的前提下，让自己或多或少地舒服点。翻到他的那一边，盯着墙壁，祈祷睡眠的尽快降临。

    “晚安，Kid。”

    “晚安。”Spencer 回答道，他的声音从被子下面传来。Derek勾起嘴角，在脑中描绘Spencer真像个孩子一样把自己埋在被子里的画面。也许那就是他小时候，他的母亲给他诵读那些他现在能背诵的书本时，他的样子。

    他想知道Spencer有没有给其他人大声朗诵过，真的朗诵，不只是引用一两句，或是单纯的为了解决什么问题。Derek只知道，他给他母亲读过。但如果他从没有给那些来来去去，Derek甚至都没听说过她们名字的女孩们朗诵过，那么，也没什么其他人了。

    所以，也许Derek是第一个。不知为何，他不愿细想，这个认知让他感觉好多了。他咽下嘴边的大笑，稍微伸展了一下身子，在刚触到床垫另一边的凹陷时停下来，静静地待了一会儿。听着Spencer的呼吸声，回忆着刚才他朗诵时抑扬的音调，慢慢沉入梦乡。

  
  


      当Spencer的声音将他从睡梦中惊醒，他完全不清楚自己睡了多长时间。他梦到了Spencer的声音，那声音在他耳边呢喃，那呢喃带给他皮肤的感觉。在他的梦里，Spencer的嗓音柔软又沉着，温暖又性感，他一点也不惊讶自己醒来的时候已经硬了。

    让他惊讶的是，Spencer正喃喃着什么，他的头前后摇晃着，撞在枕头上，绝不是梦到了什么好事。Derek的手落在Spencer光裸的肩上，想要摇醒他。

    “Reid. Reid！”但Spencer只是在梦中皱起了眉头，试图摆脱他抓住他肩膀的手，他又用力了些：“Spencer，快点，醒过来。”

    终于，他猛地睁开双眼，压住Derek的手，想要坐起来。Derek尽可能轻柔地让他躺回去，另一只手将Spencer额间的碎发顺到耳后。直到Spencer的呼吸平静下来，不再下意识地反抗Derek紧握他肩膀的手，他才开口问道：

    “你还在做那些噩梦吗？”

     Spencer摇摇头，抬头看着Derek：“没，那不是关于我父亲的，也没以前那么频繁。”

    这些噩梦根本就不该再出现，但Derek也理解这为什么会发生。他们都会以个人的名义接手处理案件。对Spencer来说，放弃那些毫无头绪的显得更加困难。而Derek对噩梦并不陌生，不管他弄乱或收拾好多少个房间，每年总会有几个在冷汗中惊醒的清晨，没有什么能阻止它的来临。

    Derek的手还在顺着Spencer的头发，尽管他知道自己不该这么做，但Spencer也没叫他停下。他还注视着Derek，眼睛睁得大大的，充满了信任。这绝对是他所经历过的最诡异的时刻，没有之一：他跟Spencer Reid在一张床上，他正抚摸着他，而且显得很自然。

    “你想说说吗？”他问道，语调轻柔，但什么时候Spencer隔他那么近了？

    “不用。”Spencer说。但Derek与其说是听到了他的回答，不如说是感觉到了。

     不，他不会亲吻Spencer的。就算他们分享一张床，就算他是他的朋友，但一个吻，绝对是另一回事了。触碰到Spencer之后，他不知不觉跨越了不少界限，而且即使他明白保持距离的重要性，他的手指仍在Spencer的发间流连。所以，他绝不能再继续，哪怕他很想。

    但是，在他理清思绪之前，Spencer凑了上来，贴上了唇。

    他甚至不清楚这是怎么发生的。一秒钟之前，Spencer还睁着那双大眼睛望着他，像是等待他说出正确的那句话让一切回到正轨；一秒钟之后，他的表情变了，他还没能看清，Spencer的唇就贴了上来。与其说是彼此魅力的吸引，这个吻更像是一种需要与渴求，但 对Derek，这已足够。他的手滑到Spencer的颈间，调整着角度，让他们的唇贴合地更紧。

    Spencer的嘴里溢出呜咽，手指扣在Derek的肩上，紧紧抓住，而Derek仍然不太清楚他们是怎么发展到这个地步的。不过，他没打算在这时候停下来想清楚。他当然知道他应该停下来，他们应该先说说清楚这到底是个什么情况，免得到达覆水难收的境地。但可能他们已经错过这个机会了，因为此时的Derek已经体会到Spencer在他身下的滋味，他绝不会让他溜走。

    也许这就是Spencer说他跟那个酒吧女招待不合适的原因，也许Derek等会儿会记得问问他。但是当下，他正忙于亲吻一切他能触到的肌肤。他划过下颌，舔弄他的耳垂，让他不受控制地喘息。他在他脖颈处轻笑，震动穿过Spencer的身体，让他向上拱起，索取更多。

    Derek将膝盖滑进了Spencer的双腿之间，轻轻压下，刚好让他再一次喘息着弓起身体。Spencer的手仍攀着他的背脊，胯部以稳定的节奏摩擦着。Derek不需要询问就能确定这就是他想要的。这对他来说也棒极了：Spencer的双手像他所想象的百万次那样扣在他的背上，渴求的呢喃在他喉咙深处盘旋，他拱起身体，让Derek能尽情欣赏他优美的颈线和苍白的肌肤。但他还想看到更多，所以他用胳膊撑起身体，低头看着他。

    那双搭在他背上的手试图把他拉回去，但Derek无视了Spencer不耐的哼哼，单手抬起，描画他的颌线。

   “你知道我为了这一刻等待了多久吗？”他问道，并不怎么期待一个答复，但也没为Spencer张嘴准备回答感到惊讶。当他准备好了接受对方关于怎么发现线索、理清思绪、找出方向、肯定结论的长篇大论的时候，Spencer却只是说：

    “那你还在等什么？”

    Derek不禁大笑，这真是个好问题。再没有什么理由能让他继续等下去了，他已经知道他能在任何时间亲吻Spencer，只要他想，无论是被困在这间小屋的时候，还是之后回到弗吉尼亚，回到他们的生活中去。至少他希望这是Spencer也期待的，但他需要一个确认。

    “就一个问题。”

    Spencer翻了个白眼，虽然挺可爱，但不弄明白Spencer究竟想要什么，他不愿再进一步。他挪动身体的重心，膝盖再往他两腿之间顶了顶，把Spencer的注意力拉回来。

    “Morgan…”

    “耐心点，”Derek低声地说，倾身在Spencer的嘴角落下一个安抚性的吻，但在他转头迎上时退开，只手搁在胸口温暖的皮肤上，“当我们从这里离开，你想要继续，还是假装什么也没有发生然后回到原来的状态？”

    Spencer抬头回望着他，一只手搭在他颈上。虽然屋子里很暗，但Derek感受着他皮肤传来的热度，仍能想象出他泛红的脸颊。他希望能看见他现在的样子，但如果这是他获得了想要的答案，类似的机会会有很多；如果Spencer想要的正好是他期望的，他将能每天拥他入怀；他更不再需要一场暴风雪来坦诚对待内心。

    时间缓缓流逝而Spencer还没有回答，只是注视着Derek。很明显，他正思考着什么。Derek愿意等，他已经等了这么久，如果Spencer需要时间解决拼图的最后一块，他会给他时间。

    “我为你朗诵了诗歌。”他终于这样说，声音断断续续的。Derek相当肯定这就是他的回答，但他完全不明白这代表了什么。在这之前，没有人给他朗诵过诗，如果这是什么新颖的承诺方式，那他绝对是第一次听说。

    “所以这是某种天才通用的 ‘我爱你’？”Derek开了句玩笑。但当Spencer在他身下耸耸肩，看向一边的时候，他的胸中突然涌起一股暖流。

    Spencer的双手在他的皮肤上着急地游移着，没有目标，缺乏技巧。但这已足够。其他的，他们大可以后再说，摆在面前的，是无尽的光阴。

    伸手勾住Spencer的下巴，让他转过来，与自己目光相接。“你简直让我疯狂。”他喃喃道，倾身再次吻上Spencer。

从双唇开始，他细致地描摹、体会它的形状与自己的有多么相合。虽看见过Spencer专注的模样，但头一次成为他的焦点，带来绝妙的惊喜。

    他们唇瓣相遇的那一秒，Spencer蹭上来，贴紧他，剧烈地吸着气，手臂缠绕住他的肩膀，把他拉近。热辣而渴求的吻让Derek想知道Spencer对这期盼了多久。如果他在几年前就这么做了，就吻了他，将他推到上百堵墙上细细碾磨，那该有多好。

    也许，这样更好，因为Spencer主动采取了行动。就算天气在这里面起到了不小的推动作用，但他勇敢地打碎了隔在两人间的屏障。在身下轻晃着，纤长的躯体意外的有力，当Derek伸手环握他的大腿向腰际推去的时候，Spencer低沉的呻吟从喉咙深处释放。

    Derek渴望听到更多这样的声音。在Spencer嘴边微笑着，他的手滑得更高，又在手指擦过棉质物时退开。跪撑起来，准备着下一步，他在突然的寒冷中打了个冷战。而Spencer还是那样注视着他，紧张但坚定，让他忍不住再次倾身沉入一个吻。

    拇指勾住Spencer的裤边，拉到腿弯，恋恋不舍地中断那个吻，直起身来。眼神在Spencer脸上流连，他利落地脱下自己的。理智已不再运作，手自然地再次抚上Spencer的躯体。划过腿部，包裹住臀瓣，细小的战栗自他的指尖，在Spencer的小腹蔓延。抬头看时，入眼的是对方极力控制，但仍显惊慌的脸。

    “放松，”Derek轻声说道，俯身啄了啄Spencer的唇，接着擦过脸颊，从下巴，锁骨，直到肩膀。他缓慢地移动，耐心等待着Spencer不再因他的触碰而颤抖，他再一次望向他，“你想多慢，我们就可以多慢。”

    他挺确信这是Spencer与同性的第一次，至于是不是彻底的第一次，他不清楚，不过他不会为此惊讶。放下疑惑，他专注地探索Spencer的每一寸皮肤，他亲吻手肘内侧，腰际的曲线，还有髋骨外紧绷的肌肤，然后，重新来到Spencer胸前，他缓慢地重复整个过程。

    当Spencer的胯部开始在他身下磨蹭的时候，Derek又一次攫住了他的唇，比前几次都更用力地吻他。他将膝盖重新压到他腿间。双手捏住臀部，把他拉得更近。一声呻吟过后，他稍稍侧身，添湿掌心，伸到他们之间，环住Spencer的阴茎。

    他想象过这个画面，次数多的让他不愿承认，但他从未期待它成真。Spencer扬起头，嘴唇湿润而红肿，长长的睫毛在脸颊上颤抖，脱口而出的，是非英文的感叹。这不是幻梦，他的梦中从未有过这些。他早就了解Spencer的魅力，但从没想过他能像现在这样美的令人窒息。

    Spencer跪在他面前的画面在脑海中闪现，包裹着Derek。有朝一日，这一定会成真。他不着急，他愿意等待，因为Spencer，一切都值得期待。

    胸中暖意缓缓，他低下头，浅吻着Spencer的脖颈，吸入干净皮肤和便宜香波的气息。Spencer最后一次拱起身体，释放在手中，而Derek仍移动着，直到他不受控制的颤动渐渐平息。他感觉自己说了些话，贴着Spencer的皮肤，但那些下意识的话语他自己都不甚清楚。不过，不管是什么，Spencer应该早已明悉，不然，他又怎会如此勇敢地靠近。

    Derek翻到床的另一边，眼神仍锁在Spencer身上，湿润的手指环住自己的阴茎。他知道这要不了多久，他的兴奋从Spencer打开那本该死的诗集时就已开始。说不定念诗真是一种天才专用的魅惑技巧。Derek笑着，却在另一只手握住他的时候倒抽了口气。Spencer推了推，让他平躺在床上。

    他能感觉到Spencer的紧张，不过他交出了主动权，借交缠的手指告诉他自己的喜好。这实在是热辣得多，他没用多久就蜷向他们共握之处到达了顶峰。倒回床垫，他情不自禁地闭上双眼。好一阵，躺在那里，祈祷着自己不会在一分钟后醒来，发现这所有的一切只是个尴尬的梦。

    但当他睁开双眼时，Spencer还注视着他，单肘支撑着身体，像是在等待着什么。Derek坐起来，将手插进他最爱的发丝，把Spencer带入又一个缓慢的亲吻。他有过很多比这更好的性爱，但这是Spencer，一个人，创造了所有的不同。

 

    他不得不赞扬一下这个地方，起码床很舒服。就算这是个鸡不生蛋的地方，就算Derek希望他这辈子都不需要再看见这个小镇， 但他一点也不后悔在这个夜晚，待在这张床上。伸了个懒腰，他伸手想要拥到Spencer的背脊，但空荡荡的，只有床垫的凹陷让他至少能确定Spencer曾经在那个地方。Derek拉开被子，往下看了一眼——嗯，没穿衣服，所以如果Spencer不是被他吓得直接跑进了门外的暴风雪，就是夜晚的一切不是他的空想。

    Derek坐起来，把被子推开，在床边晃腿的时候刚好看见Spencer在浴室的门廊出现。他勉勉强强地裹着床单，尽全力保持手中两个保丽龙杯（④）的平衡：“来点咖啡？”

Derek笑着站起来，接过杯子，小心地拉了把胸前的床单。“Thanks, Pretty Boy,”他快速地交换一个吻，“没想到你那个小包里居然还塞了牙膏。”

    “那是浴室里的，”Spencer回答道，“不过只配了一把牙刷。”

    “这没什么问题。”Derek说道，在放开Spencer之前又啄了一下他的脸颊，转身进了浴室。他刷牙的时候探出头来，冲窗户的方向点点头，问：“雪停了么？”

    “应该吧，”Spencer回答道，啪嗒啪嗒地走到窗前，注视着窗外无尽的白色，“噢！昨晚起码下了一米厚的雪，我甚至连路都看不见了。看来我们得被困在这儿一段时间了。”

    Derek明白他应该为这事儿感到闹心，毕竟，他们本该继续跟进那个案件。被困在这儿的时间越长，组内其他成员的负担就越重。但Spencer还站在窗前，小口抿着糟透了的旅馆咖啡，他瘦长的身躯裹在巨大的床单里。说实在的，如果他们还得在这儿呆上一阵，Derek确实不怎么介意。

 

 

 

 

End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> ① 那种旅行：作者直接用的“that kind of trip”，所以，也许是情人之旅一类的？  
> ② 拼字板：Scrabble board，一种拼单词的游戏，用字母牌拼单词，横向、纵向、斜着都可以，然后根据字母牌和拼字板上的数字计分，分数高者获胜。  
> ③ 约翰•格林里夫•惠蒂埃诗选：John Greenleaf Whittier, United States poet best known for his nostalgic poem about England (1807-1892). 一个喜欢写乡愁的诗人。因为Morgan和Reid现在被困在异乡，所以比较合适。  
> ④ 保丽龙杯：Styrofoam cups，泡沫聚苯乙烯做的杯子，不同于纸杯或塑料杯，可以回收利用。这里直接采用的音译名。


End file.
